It has long been known to house electrical fixtures such as switches and receptacles in an electrical outlet box. The outlet box permits the insertion of electrical wires into the box which are terminated to electrical fixtures. The fixtures then may be mounted to the box which provides protection to the fixtures as well as the wires terminated therein. The outlet box is then mounted to a wall at a convenient location to provide access. Most outlet boxes accommodate one or more electrical fixtures, which terminate standard 110 volt electrical wires.
Outlet boxes are available in a variety of configurations and sizes. The selection of which type of box to use is dependant upon the specifics of the application. The most commonly employed box is a single-gang outlet box, also referred to as a standard outlet box. The single-gang box is ideal for applications in which only one receptacle is required for the application. Standard outlet boxes have opening dimensions of approximately 3″×2-¼″ and are available in a variety of depths. Double-gang and triple-gang boxes are also available, and they typically have the capacity to hold two and three receptacles respectively. A four inch (4″) square box is also commonly employed for multiple receptacle applications.
Typically, outlet boxes are mounted by affixing mounting ears to a wall stud or other structural member. However, for some applications, such as exterior uses, there is a requirement to install electrical boxes on poured concrete walls, wherein the outlet box, may be mounted within a concrete structure. This is accomplished by attaching the box to a form in the desired location. The form is usually a wooden temporary structure used to contain the poured concrete in the desired shape that is removed after the concrete has hardened. The outlet box remains in the concrete after removal of the form.
It is necessary when using an electrical box in such an application to insure that it is securely affixed to the form to resist being displaced during the concrete pour. Presently, electrical boxes used by many contractors for installation in concrete walls are not well adapted for use in concrete wall. Specifically, the prior art boxes lack features thereby making them difficult to use in concrete wall applications, or result in additional work for the contractor. For example, many prior art boxes lack ears or other suitable attachment means for firmly and securely attaching the electrical box to the wooden form prior to pouring the concrete. This can result in the contractor having to use less than suitable means to attach the box to the form which can result in a misplaced box, or one that moved during the concrete pour and subsequently became filled with concrete that the contractor must remove in order to utilize the box.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an electrical box for use in concrete walls, incorporating features for securely mounting the electrical box to a form, such that it remains stable and firmly attached to the form during the concrete pouring process. Additionally, it is desirable that the electrical box used in a concrete wall prevent infiltration of concrete into the interior of the box during the concrete pouring process, thereby preventing the box from becoming filled with concrete and thus unusable. It is further desirable that the electrical box can be easily modified to extend the open front perimeter of the box after the concrete is poured and hardened such that the perimeter will be flush with the finished wall surface to conform to electrical code requirements.